As I Lay Dying
by Kyuubi's Slave
Summary: Naruto gets sick and is slowly dying and no one knows how to help him. Songfic and death.


**A/N**: Not entirely sure where this one came from. Just woke up one morning an it was there. The song is 'So Long Goodbye' by 10 Years.

**As I Lay Dying**

"_It is worthwhile to live_

_and fight courageously_

_for sacred ideals."_

(Excerpt from a poem written by Norbert Capek in 1941)

After he became Hokage he saw the praise that he had always wished for. Even more so than when he defeated Pain. He gladly wore the hat that Tsunade passed down to him before she retired. Danzo was gone and the Akatsuki was no more. Under Naruto's term peace spread throughout the lands. Famine and poverty disappeared. War no longer existed. But still, underlying the happiness, people looked at him with the hatred from years ago.

_Keep changing your mind_

_Like clouds in the sky_

_Love me when you're high_

_Leave me when you cry_

At twenty-two years of age he held his infant daughter lovingly in his arms as he cried out in morning for the loss of his wife, Hinata, who had passed just seconds after seeing their child's face. But he raised little Shina without fail, knowing her mother was always there with them in spirit. But eight years later he came down with a mysterious illness after returning from Suna on his yearly visit to see his brother Gaara. Not even Sakura could figure out what it was or what had caused it.

For weeks coughs racked his body and nightmares deprived him of sleep. But he continued his duties as the Rokudaime Hokage. Nothing could keep him in bed for long. His smile never disappeared despite the pain that he was in. His bright blue eyes always glowed with mischief. Yet everyday it was noticeable that he was getting weaker. Without fail though he always denied treatment; saying it could be used for those who needed it more than he.

Shina, who was getting ready to turn nine, never left her father's side. She cared for him the best she could. The only one who truly loved him after Hinata had passed.

_I know it all takes time_

_Like a river running dry_

_When the sun is too bright_

After about a year Naruto was finally bedridden. His once tawny skin was now pale and cool to the touch. His eyes once bright and cheery were misted by blindness. His body was constantly racked by trembling and coughs. Groans of pain passing his chapped lips in his sleep as he tossed and turned. One night he sent Shina out to fetch all his childhood friends.

Quickly and silently they gathered. From Konohamaru and his gang to the Head of Interrogation, Ibiki Morino. They gathered around his bed, looking at him worriedly. They knew what was coming and they silently despaired. All of them didn't want to see the sunshine of their hearts disappear into the darkness.

"Everyone. I think you all know why I've gathered you here today…" Deep coughs interrupted him and Shina hurried to help him sit up and calm them.

Tears slowly slide down her cheeks as she held her father's hand tightly in her own.

"Naruto…" Sakura began.

"No Sakura, I know when the time has come. It is soon, so I want to say my last wishes to you. Please. Allow me this."

Everyone slightly nodded.

_So long this is goodbye_

_May we meet again in another life_

_Like strangers passing by_

_May we see clearly in a different life_

"Konohamaru, to you I leave my ninjutsu scrolls. Surpass me as Hokage, follow in my steps and lead this land farther than I have."

Konohamaru nodded as he angrily swiped at the tears gathering in his brown eyes. "I'll do you proud, Boss."

Naruto chuckled weakly. "That's my boy. Sakura… I wish for you to help train Shina in medicine along side her training with the Hyuuga. I want my baby girl to be strong. Konohamaru… I want you to help train her too. Teach her my ninjutsu. I leave my estate and fortune to my only child Shina Uzumaki. You all are witnesses to this. My will is behind my father's picture in the Hokage's Lounge area. Please follow it."

"We will," everyone whispered in unison.

Naruto smiled softly and looked out the window, gazing longingly at the sun that was beginning to set.

_Keep dodging lights _

_Like a thief in the night_

_The sun will rise and explode all of life_

_So deny that you and I lead different lives_

Pulling his eyes away from the purple and gold sky he cast his gaze around the room, seeing pearly tears trailing down everyone's cheeks. Even the stone-hearted Ibiki was crying, which made him chuckle in amusement.

"Be strong and united everyone. And live in peace. Never let anyone be discriminated like I have… Shina…"

Shina looked up at him with her big lilac eyes, her long messy blond hair framing her face beautifully. The whisker marks on her cheeks stood out against her pale skin. A lump formed in his throat as he reached out and pulled her to his chest in a strong hug as father and child began to cry together in agony of being separated.

_Rivers from your eyes can't change my mind_

"I'm so sorry, Shina. I never wanted to leave you so soon."

"It's okay Papa. I know you and Mama will always be with me, protecting me."

This only made Naruto cry harder as he buried his face in her golden locks.

"Become the Seventh Hokage for me. Become strong."

Shina nodded into his chest. "Every accomplishment I make will be for you and Mama. I love you Papa."

"I love you too my little ray of….."

_So long this is goodbye_

_May we meet again in another life_

_Like strangers passing by_

_May we see clearly in a different life_

Naruto had gone deathly silent as Shina screamed out her pain, her body trembling with such a force that her father shivered slightly too. Then everyone realized that Naruto had passed away. Hanabi approached and pulled her niece away to hold her tightly; allowing everyone to see the small smile the Rokudaime's face.

"He seems so peaceful," Tenten remarked.

"Because he was surrounded by his friends," Shikamaru whispered as he held Ino to him as she cried quietly.

Sakura nodded in agreement as she wiped her tears away and laid Naruto back to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry I always hit you Naruto. I hope you forgive me."

There was a quiet chuckling that emitted from a spot near the window, but only Shina and Sasuke heard it. Looking towards the opening they caught a glimpse of orange before it was gone.

_Rivers from your eyes can't change my mind_

A few days after the passing of Naruto, Konoha held his funeral for all to attend. Many people came to mourn his death. Even Hikaru of Cresent Moon Island and Temujin came to say their last words to him. Over 2,000 people made an appearance to pay their respects to the greatest Hokage to date. And as they laid his body to rest no one noticed bright blue eyes peering at them from the forest with such a sadness it was nearly tangible.

Those blue eyes gazed down at the grass and shifted from one foot to another before looking up and smiling brightly at a dark haired, light eyed woman that approached him. Only two people noticed. Sasuke kept his gaze on the late couple out of the corner of his eye, a rare smile lifting the corners of his lips as he patted the top of his son's head.

Shina also noticed and looked at them silently, watching them fade away from sight as she sniffled.

_So long this is goodbye_

_May we meet again in another life_

_Like strangers passing by_

_May we see clearly in a different life_

Many years later lilac eyes stared down at the sleeping twins that she had given birth to. The little boy had raven black hair and lilac eyes while the little girl had blond hair and black eyes. She smiled softly and looked at the man who sat next to her, his black hair and equally black eyes alight with fatherly joy.

"What are you going to name them Shina?" He asked.

"Naruto and Hinata Uchiha. Do you like that Tachi?"

Tachi Uchiha nodded and kissed her temple.

"Those are beautiful names."


End file.
